


07. Vanya Hargreeves - Sleep Study

by OdeyPodey



Series: Character Studies [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sleep study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Vanya thinks back on her life, and how it's had an effect on her
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody
Series: Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	07. Vanya Hargreeves - Sleep Study

Vanya didn’t necessarily enjoy sleep. It didn’t come naturally to her. On the off chance she was actually able to fall asleep, she wouldn’t stay asleep. The second someone started talking or a siren went off somewhere in the distance, she was up again. It was an endless cycle. As a kid, she could go find Grace and sit with her or lay on the couch. She used to go sit with Allison if she was awake and she’d listen to her talk, which usually ended with Allison getting tired of talking to her and rumoring her to bed. 

However, being an adult didn’t come with the luxury of siblings who couldn’t sleep or a mother down the hall, ready to listen to her problems. She just got up and dealt with it. She used to force herself back to sleep. Anything she could get off the shelf from a local store, she’d tried. For the longest time following her failures, she used to just stay awake. While not the healthiest, it was the only way she could fathom functioning. Avoiding sleep also meant avoiding memories. 

Yet, that wasn’t a way to live. Sure, she was the furthest thing from genuinely “living,” but at least she tried to function. She began falling asleep on her loveseat. The light in the kitchen flooded over the back of the couch as the TV droned on in the background. Falling asleep on the couch brought back joy she hadn’t felt in awhile. Nostalgic memories of laying there in a blanket with her head in Mom’s lap as her breathing evened out from a breakdown. The sound of the opening few notes to “Won’t You be my Neighbor?” was permanently locked in her brain. 

As far as Vanya was concerned, Leonard was one of the best things that could have happened to her sleep schedule. She had someone to keep her on track and remind her to sleep. Whether that was on the couch or curled up in bed under his arm, she actually fell asleep at a reasonable time. But she knew it wouldn’t last. It never did. After all, Vanya hadn’t exactly been allowed to have anything special.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this MY fic?  
> Writing Leonard as a "good guy"?  
> Someone call the clown college  
> -  
> No, but in all seriousness if you ever see me write Leonard as a "good guy" post this drabble going up, send me to clown college.   
> -  
> Anyways, another piece of the sleep collab with @all_soul and @be_the_good_guys :D  
> I don't think ya'll are enjoying these as much, so I'll try and get back on track with actual good drabbles once I post Grace's. I actually really enjoyed writing these three so much so these studies might be coming back, ngl. Lots of giving and receiving. I post my stupid studies of characters that I like and ya'll just wait patiently for the next chapter to "All is Forgiven, Baby". It do just be like that sometimes.  
> -  
> Speaking of AiF,B, it's coming along! One chapter down of like... 6... but two are in the process of being written. My ideas for each chapter come and go with my notes being a jumble of "sometimes I just feel stabby" to "ahhhhhhhh leonard grrr" so I'm clearly helping myself.  
> -  
> Anyways,  
> thank you all for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks!


End file.
